


Leia? Forgiving? HA! Version Two.

by NinjasinPJs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Drama, Enjoy!, Fluff, Shitty Angst, Swearing, Violence, eventually, leia and luke are bros, mentions of attempted rape and torture, vaderkin being the boss ass bitch he's supposed to be, will add more when the time comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjasinPJs/pseuds/NinjasinPJs
Summary: An AU in which Darth Vader never dies on the Death Star, Luke brings him back to Endor and Leia has trouble accepting the fact that Darth Vader is her father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so ive decided to continue with this fic. ima take down the other one but this one will have the same title until i can think of a better one. hopefully this one will be better than the prev one :D
> 
> still first pov.

The victory celebration below me was in full swing now. Rebels and Ewoks mingled and danced and sung. The beat of drums was loud in my ears, the sound of laughter even louder. I could hear Threepio complaining about something and R2’s immediate warble, mostly likely telling Threepio to shut up and enjoy the party. I could hear Wicket. I had no idea what he was doing or saying but I could get the gist of it from the rising and lowering of his voice. Probably entertaining a few Ewoks with stories – maybe even some Rebels as well although they wouldn’t understand a single thing Wicket would be saying. Lando was down there probably drunk and swindling some poor Rebel out of their money.

Everyone was happy. Content. Drunk on our victory over the destruction of the second Death Star. As they should be. A lot of people died today to ensure that the battle station would be destroyed. A lot of sacrifices were made. We had achieved the impossible. A much-needed celebration was in order.

I stared up at the clear night sky, at the spot where the second Death Star had exploded a couple of hours ago. Lando had come back not too long after that, setting down the _Falcon_ on the platform of the shield generator station but Luke hadn’t returned and still hasn’t. I don’t know where he is or what happened to him. But I refused to believe that he died along with the Death Star. I would know if he died. At least, I would think I did.

“I shoulda brought more jet juice,” Han said. “This is boring.”

“You can always leave,” I said, not taking my eyes off the night sky.

“That means I have to move,” he complained.

I didn’t respond.

And – there!

A white light. The only light in the sky. And it was steadily moving. It has to be a shuttle. The shuttle that Luke’s on.

_Leia? Can you hear me?_

I almost fell off the footbridge. His voice surprised me. I wasn’t prepared for this. I had fully expected him to die when he went to face off Vader and the Emperor by himself but – somehow – he was alive. Somehow he is coming and he is okay. And that’s all that mattered.

 _Is that you on the incoming shuttle?_ I asked.

 _Yes_.

_Are you okay?_

_Yes._

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I squeezed Han’s hand. “There’s Luke,” I said, pointing to the shuttle coming down with my other hand.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“The Force,” I said quietly.

Although my Force abilities weren’t that great and despite the fact I had just communicated with him, I could definitely tell that Luke was on that shuttle. I can’t really describe it but Luke’s always had a certain aura about him, a warmth and goodness that only he could have. An aura that I’ve always been able to detect without fail.

Han fell silent.

“What is it?” I asked, immediately picking up on his discomfort.

“Luke is your brother,” Han said, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe it. Honestly, I couldn’t either. I have a twin brother and all my life I didn’t know. How can something like that happen? “Which means Darth Vader is your father.”

I also couldn’t believe that. How could that….that _thing_ have children? Let alone father someone like Luke. How could someone so deplorable produce someone so pure?

Immediately, I yanked my hand out of Han’s and stood up. “Thanks. I didn’t need the reminder,” I snapped. I was about to walk off but Han gripped my wrist.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he said, not looking at me but instead keeping his eyes on the shuttle. He cleared his throat. “You have the Force.”

I didn’t need that reminder either.

“Where are you going with this?” I said, yanking my hand out of his grip and crossing my arms over my chest, glaring down at him as I did so.

“You need to be careful,” he replied.

I turned away from Han and looked down.

People and Ewoks were lying everywhere. Several more people were dancing and singing. Even Threepio was in on the fun, dancing with a Rebel soldier who had an Ewok on their shoulders.

I could feel their happiness and their joy and their content. It was everywhere and I felt warm because of it. All my life I’ve always been able to feel the emotions of others or sense how they were feeling. I didn’t know why or how; I just knew I could. But the second Luke told me he was my brother, I knew exactly where this ability came from.

And now I don’t want it.

The light had finally formed into the grey colour of a _Lambda_ class shuttle and then it flew over us and I tracked its progress until it disappeared all together.

I frowned.

What was Luke doing?

Either he couldn’t find a clearing big enough closer or Luke wanted the exercise. Either way, an odd feeling settled within my stomach. One I couldn’t shake.

“You need not worry, Han,” I said quietly. “I have no intention of becoming a Jedi. The little I can do with my abilities is all I will ever be able to do.”

“That’s not what I’m s – ” he began.

“Let’s not talk about this,” I said, shushing him with a finger to his lips. “We won. We dealt a big blow to the Empire today. Lets not sour this day.”

Han frowned but then he got to his feet and grinned. “Sure thing, Princess. Your wish is my command.”

 

Sometime later, Luke came through the trees. By this time, I had joined the celebrations with Han. I had a jug of jet juice in one hand while the other one was clasped in the hands of an Ewok. The second I saw Luke emerge from the surrounding darkness, I just stood there, not really believing with my own two eyes that Luke, my _brother_ , was standing right in front of me.

That word still seemed odd in my mind. Luke’s my flesh and blood and he is here. I honestly had to repeat that to myself over and over again. It seemed impossible that he’d be alive.

“Leia,” he whispered, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

A gasp escaped the both of us as we wrapped our arms around each other. I tightly held him to me as my face buried into his tunic, relieved to be able to do this again.

“How are you here?” I whispered.

He stiffened and pulled back, his arms not entirely letting go of me. He was clearly hesitant. Was he worried about something? Or afraid?

“Luke?” I prompted.

“Close you eyes,” he said quietly.

I did so and a second later, I felt Luke’s hand cup my cheek and with that contact, I transported to a different location.

_Luke, on the ground, enveloped in bright blue streaks that leapt from gnarled hands. He screamed and writhed as those blue bolts ripped through his body._

_Vader, nearby, watching impassively as his son was being tortured alive in front of him._

_Then Vader suddenly moved forward, picked up the Emperor and chucked him down the reactor shaft._

That was when Luke pulled out of my mind. He looked down at me, begging for me to understand.

“Tell your sister you were right,” Luke whispered.

I couldn’t breathe.

He had done it. Luke had accomplished what he had set out to do. To save Vader. I thought Luke had been crazy. Vader had been a genocidal menace for two decades. There was no way there was an ounce of good in him. But Luke had found it and it saved his life.

I closed my eyes as tears leaked out and leant my forehead against Luke’s chest, clasping tightly to his tunic. Luke tightened his arms around me.

Luke was here…. because of one man. There was enough good in Vader to save Luke’s life by killing the Emperor. For that, I am grateful to Vader despite everything else Vader has done. 

“I need to show you something,” Luke said.

“What is it?” I asked, pulling back a little so I could look into his face.

He took a few steps back, back towards the forest and pointed in the direction from which he just came. “Will you come with me?” he asked instead.

I thought about how he landed a fair distance away from here and the subsequent odd feeling that I had felt because of it. It hadn’t disappeared. Instead, while I was waiting for Luke, that odd feeling had morphed into a sort of tingling feeling inside my head. Something was up. Not necessarily wrong but there was definitely something going on here.

“Lead the way,” I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no update schedule for this but im gonna try to update as quickly as possible :P

We trudged through the forest for about an hour before we reached a _Lamba_ class shuttle settled in a clearing.

In the hour it took us to get there, the conversation between us had been largely one-sided. He asked questions and I answered accordingly but when I asked about what happened on the Death Star, Luke wouldn’t answer and he would ask a question of his own. I tried to get him to open up but he was extremely reticent about what happened. Especially when I asked questions about Darth Vader.

Then, through the trees, came a shining white light. We broke through the trees and there stood a shuttle. There was something strange about the shuttle but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Something weird was going on here and I didn't like it one bit. I narrowed my eyes before I snapped my head to look at Luke.

Luke was looking at me steadily, hands clasped behind his back, giving nothing away.

What’s wrong, Luke? Why can’t you just tell me?

“Things happened on the Death Star,” he said quietly. “Some of it bad and some of it good. I wanted to see you again so that I could show you some of that good.”

And with that, he strode across the clearing to the shuttle. My throat dry, I followed him. He led me up the ramp and into a cabin adjoining the cargo hold which was a rarity among _Lambda_ class shuttles. They were built for troop transport mainly and not comfort so this was a special modification.

Luke gave me one last look before he keyed the panel beside the door. It hissed opened and I half-expected to see Darth Vader walking towards me with his red lightsaber but all I saw was blackness. It was silent inside except for the sound of an oxygen mask.

Luke flicked on the lights to a dim glow.

I sought out the oxygen mask, finding it covering thin lips and a strong jawline. The skull was pale and bare but there was considerable scarring stretching up across the cheeks to where the hair should be. My eyes swept down to find that the torso and the lower body were covered in black. The right arm ended in a truncated mess of wires. The skull-like mask was on the floor, resting beside the bed.

My _father_.

Vader.

Vader was alive.

I stumbled back like as if I had been struck and whirled around to face Luke. “W-wha – ” I stuttered, not really comprehending what was happening.

“I wasn’t going to let him die, Leia,” Luke said like as if that explained everything, his blaster in his hand.

No wonder he was acting odd.

He brought back _Vader_.

I stared at Luke, at the blaster he was holding.

“Don’t make me use it on you,” he said softly like as if he was sorry. Like as if he wished he didn’t want to do this to me.

“Leia,” came a raspy voice from behind me.

I whirled around to find blue eyes staring right back at me, the oxygen mask in his hand.

Luke’s eyes.

I felt like retching.

“Father – ” Luke protested, starting forward but stopped when Vader held up a hand and shook his head.

“Leia,” he repeated so quietly that I almost couldn’t hear him.

I clenched my fist, gave Luke a glare that could kill before walking over to Vader. I looked down at him, clenching my fists so tightly that I thought I might shatter the bones in my hands.

Darth Vader, the Emperor’s right hand, the Emperor’s executioner, the monster in the mask, my torturer, the reason why Luke has one robotic limb, the reason why Han was frozen in carbonite, the reason behind the slaughter of thousands. I thought of all the atrocities he was known to have committed, I thought of all the people that have suffered because of him, I thought of all the people he could have potentially tortured like he had done to me – I thought of everything that fed my anger, my hatred for this vile man who was apparently my fat –

No.

Bail Organa was my father.

“I. Hate. You,” I hissed, putting all the hatred I had into those three words.

A single tear left a trail on Vader’s scarred cheek.

The urge to strangle him, to rip away that oxygen mask, to do _something_ so that he would die was too strong. An enormous amount of willpower was required for me to walk out of that shuttle. Outside, I took out my commlink and hailed Han.

“Yo, Leia? Where you at?” came his voice after a while.

“With Luke,” I replied. “Han, I need you to –”

“Leia, wait!” Luke called from behind.

“– to come to my location,” I finished, ignoring Luke. “I need –”

Luke appeared in front of me and took a hold of my wrist, his hand covering the commlink. He shook his head. “Leia, you have to hear me out. It would benefit you greatly if you did.”

I yanked my hand out of his grip and pushed him away. Luke looked stunned. “I can’t believe you did this to me,” I said angrily. “Bringing me here…. to see _him_. You honestly thought I would be happy about this?”

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Luke countered.

“You decided not to tell me!” I exclaimed.

“You wouldn’t have come otherwise.”

“I wonder why that is,” I hissed. I turned away from Luke and raised the commlink to my mouth. Realising that Luke had turned it off, I turned it on and called Han again.

“Leia? Yo, Leia? Are you there?” came Han’s confused voice.

“Yes, I am here,” I replied.

“What the hell happened?”

“Luke happened. Look, Han, I will call you back,” I said. "Something's come up."

“Leia, is everything okay?” Han immediately demanded.

No.

“I will call you back,” I said instead. With that, I turned off the commlink, pocketed it before turning to Luke with my arms crossed. “Luke, there is no way he is escaping justice,” I said fiercely, stabbing my finger in the direction of the shuttle.

“I know but your meaning of justice in this case is more of the killing variety. I can’t let you do that,” he replied evenly.

“He was more than willing to kill me,” I retorted.

“Darth Vader was,” Luke agreed. “But Darth Vader doesn’t exist anymore. Only your father, Anakin Skywalker.”

I clenched my fist. “My father died on Alderaan,” I snarled. “That…that _thing_ is not my father.”

Luke blanched, his mouth falling open. “Anakin Skywalker doesn’t deserve your hate,” he said quietly.

Ah, yes.

Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear.

Everyone has heard of him. In fact, I would be surprised if I ever came across somebody who said they haven’t heard of him. He was very famous and generally regarded as the best and most daring pilot in the galaxy. Not only that but he was a fantastic general as well, always leading his troopers from the front-line and more often than not getting most of them out alive. And he was a fighting machine, taking out a whole battalions of droids in the blink of an eye.

Darth Vader was the same. He was a brilliant strategist, an excellent commander and he absolutely dominated on the battlefield. Clearly, that was the only thing he retained when he became the Emperor’s lapdog. Everything else – the compassion and sympathy he had towards those in need of help, the concern and care he had for others, the fierce loyalty and love he had with those he cared about – disappeared.

Honestly, I couldn't reconcile Darth Vader with Anakin. One was cold and cruel while the other was warm and kind-hearted. They were two completely different people but that wasn't the case. They weren't two different people; just two different names given to the same person.

He deserved my hate just as much as Darth Vader did.

“I have nothing else to give him,” I retorted. “No, wait, there is. A blaster bolt to his skull.”

“That’s not justice, Leia,” Luke pointed out. “What you want is murder.”

“A trial will only end in his death anyway. May as well get it over and done with now.”

“I am _not_ going to let you kill him, Leia,” Luke said calmly. “If I have to take you down to keep him safe then I will do it.”

I stared at Luke, mouth open, the implications of what he just said clear to me.

_Hedoesntcarehedoesntcarehedoesntcarehedoesntcare._

Against my will, tears formed in my eyes. I gritted my teeth and shook my head, forcing those thoughts away. Luke, looking at me softly, moved forward but I flinched away from him and he sighed, tears forming in his own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

I ignored him and walked away from him, heading for the forest. “I’m going back to Han. You do whatever the hell you want with him, I don’t care,” I said.

“I’m not trying to save him from justice, Leia,” Luke called. “I just don’t want him dead. At least, not until he has had the chance to redeem himself.”

He can’t.

But I didn’t say anything. Instead, I continued walking.

“He would be an important asset to the Rebellion,” Luke continued. “As top dog in the Imperial chain of command, he would be extremely useful to us.”

I stopped and slowly turned to look at Luke. He was nothing but a black silhouette against the backdrop of the shuttle’s lights but I didn’t have to see his expression to know he was serious.

I can admit that Luke had a point but I don’t want to think about that right now. I don’t want to think about any of this. All I want is Han and a jug of jet juice in my hand.

“You do whatever the hell you want with him, Luke,” I repeated and with that, I turned back around and walked back into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys,
> 
> i forgot to say that im not gonna have an update schedule this time. that was disastrous last time :P


End file.
